


Rain

by Superslamer



Category: None - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:49:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29200128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superslamer/pseuds/Superslamer
Summary: Apparently, I also made/finished this one in August 2020 too. Enjoy!By Matthis SpencerEdits by StrawberryWarning:This involves mentions/indications of gore, suicidal thoughts, death, murder, religion, sacrifices, mental illness, homosexuals and other things that I can’t think of but may be triggers, so reader discretion is advised





	Rain

**????**

One cool, crisp night in late April, I decided to take a walk in the forest near my house. There is this nice little creek that I’ve always loved since being a child, I’ve spent most of my time there. It was basically my home away from home. Then it started to rain, I got this uncanny feeling, as if this has happened before. “Deja vu” I whisper under my breath. I broke the forest border, making my way to the creek, it was honestly quite muddy already, I wondered if I should just head home. I didn’t, that was my first mistake. The rain, well, it was nothing more than a drizzle, that’s how it always starts. I got a couple meters away from the trail, still seeing the little bridge to help people cross the creek, I remember how many times I crossed that little bridge. I used to play there with my brother a lot, our parents would always tell us to hurry along so we can get to our special spot. I was actually headed there, I just wanted to take a different route than normal. We always had to walk through some bush so I figured it shouldn’t be that different if I just walked along the creek for a bit. I was lost in my thoughts as I was walking, still looking behind me at the tiny bridge, until I felt a cold splash. No, not from those big drops that sometimes fall from a tree, but a full splash. I turn my head back to see a family, consisting of a father and his two children, I wave and they rush out of the creek. I just assumed they wanted to get away from the water before the rain got heavy. It was still falling at a steady pace, drip… drip… drop… drip… drip… drop. Have you ever noticed the rain falls to a rhythm? Almost as if you could create a song out of it. I continue along the creek for a bit longer, maybe 10 minutes. I turn my head; the little bridge is nothing more than a line, almost a speck, in the distance. I know I walk fast, but I didn’t think I could go THAT fast, especially not in mud, constantly holding down my feet, although, it didn’t bother me. It was as if it wasn’t even there. I figure I should cross here, it being the most reasonable path because of the rocks. To be honest, I should have crossed the bridge. I hop across the stones, I get about half way there, when the storm starts. ‘Oh great’ I thought. I realized that turning around would be more dangerous than going across, so I continued. I got to the last rock, and slipped. The water, rushing, having a stronger current than before because of the raging storm. I took this as my fate, this is where I perish. I close my eyes, I let my head fall under the water, losing air, water fills my lungs; consciousness leaving me, but I feel strong arms pull me out of the water, dragging my limp body out and to a safe distance from the creek. I feel their soft lips press against mine, giving me air, forcing the water out of my lungs. I started to regain my consciousness, I sat up and coughed, getting the last bit of water out. 

“Hey are you okay?” They question in a soft yet panicked tone. 

“Yeah, I am now. Thank you.” I reply. 

“I’m Jacob. How did you end up there?” ‘Jacob’ asks. 

“I’m John. I was walking across a couple of rocks when I slipped and fell. I didn’t think the current could get that strong in a couple of minutes.” I admit. 

“Oh man, creeks can swell really big if you give them enough time, sometimes they can get to 10-feet deep!” He tells me excitedly. 

“Wow, you’re a know-it-all.” I gently laugh.

A small, light blush forms on his face. “We should get headed, I don’t wanna get flooded. Where were you headed?” He questions. 

“I was going to my family's special spot. Not too far from here.” I tell him. “Okay, I’ll carry you and you'll lead the way.” 

He states. I knew this wasn’t a choice, I wasn’t in the right shape to refuse either. He’ll work great. “Sure.” I respond.

He picks me up and starts to walk as I give him directions. After about half an hour of walking, I tell him we’re close and he can put me down because I’m feeling better. He complies and we continue to walk for about 5 more minutes. Everything went black. No, not for me, for him. Of course it would, I was hoping he would be stronger; and now we’re here. 

  
  


**?????**

  
  


‘What the hell happened?’ I think. I attempt to move but I’m tied to something, my head is pounding. I hear voices, one in particular that sounds like... 

“John?” 

“Oh! You’re finally awake! I was able to tell the whole story of how I got you here. I’m disappointed, you seemed so tough.” John says, slightly pouting.

“What… what’s going on? I’m so confused.” 

“I bet you are, poor baby.” 

I can tell that he’s joking, teasing me, using my one weakness. I know that an adult shouldn’t need to regress, yet I do. It hurts, everything hurts. I wanna go home. 

“I know you do. But you can’t. We need you. Your heart is one of pure, that’s what the Gods look for. Someone pure. And no, I can’t read minds. I can just tell. Most people do anyway.” He says. 

“Why are you doing this?” 

“You really are slow. The Gods. We have to please them, they had almost taken me because of how long I was taking to find another. That family got lucky. I guess they could tell my bad intentions.” He snaps at me. 

I whimper. “Please don’t do this.” 

“Why shouldn’t I? I’m not going to waste my parents' hard work of keeping me and my brother safe on you. Give me one good reason I shouldn’t slit your throat right now.” He says in an almost yell. 

“Because this isn’t right! Killing people as sacrifice!?! How would you feel if someone did this to you?! I bet there’s another way to please them! Give them a harvest of something, kill a sheep instead! Anything other than humans!” I try to reason. 

“We’ve been doing this for years, why should we break tradition? Humans are smarter than any animal, you would make a great asset to any God’s counsel. You would get to leave this plain of existence, you would get to be free. Why would you give that up for life on this nowhere planet, full of nothings and nobodies?” They argue. 

“Then why don’t you go? Wouldn’t you want to leave? How did you even get stuck with this? I bet you’ve been fed lies! You’re forcing yourself to think these things! Don’t you think they would rather have you live? Don’t you think they would instead be trying to keep you safe, no matter the sacrifice? I bet that if they were really worthy of your praise, they would care about us humans more than some sacrifice! Why do-” 

“SHUT UP! SHUT UP!” He puts a knife to my throat. “THEY ARE WORTH MORE THAN US AND DESERVE MORE THAN US! THEY DESERVE WHAT THEY WANT!” 

“HOW DO YOU KNOW WHAT THEY WANT?! HUH! THEY MIGHT WANT YOU TO STOP BUT THEY WON’T TELL YOU BECAUSE THEY WANT YOU TO BE HAPPY! Did you ever think of that?! I bet you didn’t. Just stop this. Please... please.” I hang my head and start to cry. He puts the knife away. He looks at the rest of his group, looking for help. Everyone stays quiet, not knowing what to say. I look up into the night sky, vision clouded from the tears, they all seem to be crying with me. I looked at John, I never realized his eyes. A brilliant blue and lightening itself around the pupil, sparkling in the rain and from his tears; as the moon itself threatens to reflect in his eyes, making them even prettier. 

“John…” I say shakily. He looks at me, “If you’re going to do it, just do it now.” I plead. He stares at me, he starts to shake, holding up the knife, but not to my neck, to his. “John… don’t” 

“I thought you wanted me to. The world would be better without me anyways.” 

“Don’t… please” The rain lightens, wanting to finally fade. John breaks down crying, he goes to the tie around my hands and cuts the rope. He raises the knife, 

“RUN! LEAVE! DON’T EVER COME BACK!” He yells at me. 

“But, John-” 

“GO!” He yells again. I run, I run until I break the forest border, tears streaming down my face. I run home, not looking back.

  
  
  


**5 Years Later**

I never returned to that forest. Everytime I gazed at it all I heard was his voice, telling me to run. I miss him. He may have tried to kill me, but he let me go. His eyes, his face, the feeling of his lips on mine. Being lost in my thoughts, I didn’t notice it was starting to rain, I didn’t even notice where I was walking, I almost walked right into traffic. I feel someone grab my arm and pull me back, not only out of the street but out of my thoughts. I turn to thank them, but I realize who saved me. 

“John...” 

“Jacob?” 

I start to break down, I start to regress, remembering everything that ever happened with him. 

“Let’s go home. Where do you live?” He asks me. 

I'm hesitant to tell him, because of, you know, but I do. As he takes me home I get cold, he gives me his sweater. 

“But what about-” 

“I’ll be fine” 

When we get home he sits with me on the couch, he holds me, cradles me, just like how I wanted to be held when I first woke up tied to that pole. I start to cry, remembering the events for the second time that day. 

“Sssshhhh, baby, it’s okay, it’s over, we don’t have to worry about them anymore.” 

He wasn’t joking, he wasn’t making fun of me. I curled up even closer to him, and fell asleep in his arms to the rhythmic sound of the rain.

**A Couple Months Later**

I wonder what he meant when he said we didn't have to worry about them anymore, but I didn’t care, not right now anyways. 

“Jacob Advie...” He gets on one knee, “Will you marry me?” 

I nod, not being able to speak, and hug him. The rain starts to drizzle, bringing back that sparkle in his eyes. I’m soon to be Jacob Vince. You may think this is a case of trauma or Stockholm syndrome, but it’s not, I love him, not because I force myself to, or think that I do, but I know I do.


End file.
